Toothless' Bath
by shad0w0lf
Summary: It's spring and every viking is cleaning up the house, doing the laundry and taking a bath at the nearest lake. All but Hiccup and Toothless as they have been sleeping during the morning. So how do you give a bath to a Night Fury? Read to find out.


**Toothless taking a Bath**

It has been a few months since Hiccup and Toothless defeated the Red Death, the Queen of the dragon hive. She torture the dragons through day and night, if they did not bring enough food for her, one or two unlucky dragons would be eaten, alive, weather they were hatchlings or fully grown dragons. The citizens of Berk were worried that Hiccup couldn't handle the care and responsibility of taming the dragons that were now free from her torture. Hiccup proved them wrong together with his friends Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch. Now Berk has just begun the great transformation of humans and dragons living under one roof.

On one of the sight towers a male viking was looking at the horizon to see the sunrise. He spots it and sounds the horn to wake up every viking on Berk together with the dragons, who happen to have sensitive hearing. Every viking got up and gettered there laundry together in a basket in which the woman get to clean up, some of the young teens needed to help with the laundry since it's tradition.

Before the start of spring, it is a viking tradition that all vikings clean up the house, in which the woman clean the laundry and the man fix the house as well as getting rid of some junk that have been accumulated during the years. When the man are done they take a bath while the woman inspect the house and give the finishing touches before they take a bath.

Every viking was busy even Gobber who was looking in the back of his house cleaning his closets of junk, and not a little bit either. Stoick was doing his daily run to see if all went well and that there where no problems. He decided to visit Gobber and see how he is doing so far.

"Gobber!" he walks in the forge with a smile on his face that slowly loses his spirit when he sees the floor, well..., full of junk. He scratches his head with one hand while the other is placed on his side, with his eyes he looks at the floor and then to Gobber.

"What are you doing with all your stuff?" Stoick was lost in his words. Gobber turned around to meet Stoick in the face.

"Well Stoick! I decided it was time to clean my house and get rid of most of my junk that has been around me since I builded this forge." Gobber was happy to see his friend in the forge. He explains with a stern look on his face that it was time to clean things up, big time. There were old pans, old lumbers he left rotten, clothes that are to small for him and so on and so fort.

"I agree with you on that." Stoick took one last look around the floor before he changed topic.

"Has my son been helping you with it?" he gestured his hands to him and his forge. Gobber shook his head no.

"Haven't seen the lad since yesterday night. He kept working on Toothless' prosthetic tailfin." Stoick sigh, he leaves Gobber to go to his house and wake up Hiccup.

Meanwhile Toothless was looking from Hiccup's window what all the commotion was about. He found it odd that people were so busy in the morning. Hiccup went to bed late at night and so did he, he didn't mind since he can sleep a bit longer but Hiccup couldn't keep up with his pattern of lifestyle. He tried to wake up Hiccup but he refuses. Toothless heard Stoick outside the house and greeted him with a coo.

"Toothless!" he yelled with his hands around his mouth to send the sound directly to Hiccup's window and dragon. "Is Hiccup up yet!" Toothless shook his head no. Stoick sigh and runs a hand through his hair. 'What am I going to do with him?' he thought to himself. "Tell him that he grabs his basket and meet me at the spot before noon!" Toothless gave a nod, Stoick turned around and went to the forest with his basket under his arm.

Toothless nudge Hiccup a couple of times but he refuses to wake up, mumbling about some few extra minutes of sleep. So Toothless decided to wake him up with his saliva and it worked.

"Eww, Toothless! Stop, that tickles!" Hiccup protested with giggles as he tries to get away from Toothless' wet thong by using his arms as a shield. "I'm up! I'm up!" Hiccup took a sitting position on his bed, running his hands on his face to get the saliva out of his eyes and send it to Toothless' face with a mischievous smile. Toothless licked his paw and runs it on his face to smear his saliva on his scales.

"What time is it?" Hiccup took a big yawn while stretching his body. Toothless cooed to the window and Hiccup's basket with the strange items. It took a moment to realise that it was spring cleaning. With a shock on his face he puts on his prosthetic leg, his basket and runs out of the house with Toothless following behind. Hiccup and his dad had fixed and cleaned most of the house like the roof that needed new shingles, the cracked floor that was in need of replacement, emptying the fire pit of the burned wood, cleaning out the closets of old clothes, weapons and materials, even some food that had rotten inside one of the cabinets. This had taken most of the day and Hiccup wanted to do spent some energy on the forge by working on the tailfin. He made a new design that will allow Toothless to fly on his own temporarily.

Hiccup and Toothless came across some of the other vikings, greeting them along the way. They finally managed to get to the spot that Stoick used to that a bath.

The location of his fathers spot is the hidden hot spring that is behind a couple of thick trees that create a hole big enough for Stoick to go in and out with ease. Inside there was a steaming lake surrounded by flat rocks, green grass and the light came in naturally by the open trees that it gave a peaceful and calming place to be when feeling stressed.

By the time Hiccup arrived, Stoick put his bear cape on the his basket to leave the aria. He turns around and sees his son and his dragon.

"Well, look who's finally decided to show up." Stoick said with a grin on his face teasing the boy a bit.

"Sorry, dad. I-I-I was busy working on a new design for Toothless." Hiccup gave a good reason to his father on why he was late. Stoick gave a pat on Hiccup's shoulder and left to see how everyone was doing. "I'll be seeing you at home when your done." Stoick walked on with a smile on his face. Hiccup was releaved that he wasn't in trouble this time. "And once you are home. We can decided about your late night activities." Stoick gave the emphases on 'late night' by increasing the volume on his voice. Hiccup cringed on his fathers voice and moved on to take a bath in the hot spring.

Hiccup took of his clothes, his prosthetic leg and laid them aside near his basket. He limps into the hot spring and felt the warmth of the water just perfect. Toothless was looking at Hiccup the whole time and wondered, by cocking his head to the side, why Hiccup would go take a bath when they had there own bathroom in the house. Hiccup waved his hand to Toothless to come and join in. He was a bit sceptic about going into the water. He mostly walked around to find a better way to get into the warm water.

"Come on, Toothless." Hiccup kept swimming to keep himself afloat. "The water is perfect. There is nothing to be afraid of." He kept motioning to Toothless to join him. After a while of walking around the hot spring, Toothless decided to go for it and glided himself into the warm water. He swam to Hiccup using his tail to propel himself and he loves the warmth the water gives to his scales, purring with happiness. Hiccup giggles at Toothless and the both of them circle around the hot spring having the time of there lives. Toothless submerges down and resurveys under Hiccup giving him a ride on the water. Hiccup was a bit surprised but laughed at the idea. The air was still cold but that didn't hindered him from having his fun.

After awhile they both rested at the edge of the hot spring. Hiccup was glad he came here, it got rid of all the stress in his left leg. Toothless also felt more relaxed, better then that special spot under his jaw. They both looked at each other with smiles on there faces and Hiccup got an idea.

"Y'know. We could come here anytime when we need to clear our minds or escape the village and other dragons." Toothless nodded his head, it was a great idea. A place where they can go alone without the whole village looking for them, just a few hours would do.

"Well, we better get back home, bud." Hiccup said when he put on his clothes and prosthetic leg. "It's getting dark and dad is waiting for me at home." he dreaded that last part. He was used getting yelled at by his father but his punishments were a bit difficult to handle, sometimes. And so Hiccup got on Toothless and they both fly out of the hot spring straight to home. Where Hiccup was going to explain to his father w about the late night activities.

The End?


End file.
